


Clandestine: Wet Decubitus of Rosetta

by SeiraMili7



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Betrayal, Bittersweet, Bokushi and Oreshi merge, Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Business affairs, Chemistry, Drama, Edo Period, End of Tokugawa Era, Forbidden Love, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Historical Romance, Human Trafficking, Imperfection, Kagema, Love with Temptations, M/M, Misunderstanding, Older Japan Setting, Passionate Sex, Prostitution, Secret Relationship, Sexual Politics, Slow Romance, Social Class, Start of Meiji Period, Westernization, a dark fic, code names, decadent, egoism, hate/love, kagema!akashi, oiran, selfish love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiraMili7/pseuds/SeiraMili7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mysterious old aristocratic family, Akashi, one of most prominent families which influenced greatly on Japan’s political and economies development for over more than three centuries has been fall under suspicion of anti-Shogunate by certain people.<br/>Midorima Shintarou is son of currently rising and promising family that be send to investigate Akashi’s family secrets deeper and plan to overthrow their throne of imperial court. There he unintentionally adrift to the enthralling perfect marionette beauty belongs to the heir of the family, an elusive Akashi Seijuro whom is one of the biggest enigma for the plethora due to its lack of absence within society. And things never went smoothly after as planned.<br/>Between morals, ideals, political philosophy, and ethics which netted every movements and dirty schemes on political world, Midorima trapped in the valley of vacillation and indelibly unintentional sin with severe punishment as he discovered the multi-facades of Akashi Seijuro that full of pleasure and impure desire to the point that tore his cloth apart and bare aphrodisiac body, created illegitimate relationship full of hate and lust.</p><p>A tale of misunderstanding, selfishness, and forbidden love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

.

.

.

Red light district that emitted by luminescent illumination of the moon was marred by noise of large walking jinrikisha that ripped unusual vine serenity at that midnight. Pebbles on the side of lonely street spluttered aghast as speed impenetrate them with wind writhed in swift to following trail of two pullers with three people were be carried on the back seat. That vehicle then stopped its acceleration, right at a seemingly one of Japanese-nuanced traditional houses which has opened **_Karagami Shoji_** at its own **_Tokonoma_** from many of these building lined and crowded on the illicit area. Neat spatial arrangement accompanied by sheen of buttress was set to prepare a welcome for noble special guests and clients.

The wooden floor vocalized a quite loud thud as weight of person against it when the two black-suits butlers dropped a young male –his forearms were being tied up tightly with black rope and mouth gagged by the same thing-, dressed in enchanting pink-cerise gradation **_Susoshiki_** with its end of **_Ushiromigoro_** sweeping wide. Pattern of **_Kuroyuki_** flowers denoted close to describing his present status, be degraded to lower point of canaille when many of them roved behind blur-transparent paper concealing insolent things in every corners of bleak halls his desperate vision’s recording. The teen releasing quite loud silent whimper as a middle-aged man with cunning smile greets them.

“Welcome…gentlemen, please entering as you pleased.” He bows steadily.

The leaning brown eyes from him in next narrowing mischievous to a titillate sight that appealing his feel at the moment it collides to sharpest averse red reflection.

“It seems that he is the promised child that Lord Akashi Masaomi offering this house to, right? Let me verify him by my own eyes.”

The man kneeling down near spot the younger red-haired male laying face downward and turn over his front body whilst stroking recherché red strands near little red roses hair ornaments. The older black suits man stepping forward, “How is him?”

“Gorgeous. His extraordinary refined beauty would make him perfect **_Wakashu_** as expected from the true descendant of Akashi’s blood. But there’s still many training needed to complete him as an obedient **_Kagema_**.” His jaw smiles slyly.

“Also,” he continued his sentences and squinted at a golden-haired man wearing white formal suit that entered the guest room quickly almost unnoticeable, “we have the customer that already marked him as possession first for tonight.”

The hall silenced momentarily watching remarkable footsteps of the noble’s presence resulted the two butlers took emotionless glance at him too. The red-haired teen glowering irate in mute curse when that man spit on him an insulting familiar smirk at his body.

“My…my…So this is the famous heir of eminent Akashi’s family, isn’t it? He’s very enchanting like the rumor says.”

The man then walked approaching, “Should I introduce myself first?” asks him, bowing slightly.

“There is no need. Masaomi-sama had already told us everything required.”

“Oh…I see.” He commented flatly, the small smirk growing into vicious wide grin with swelling blue eyes, “Then, I would like to begin tasting him now.”

The words provoke his ruby orbs to be unanimous in fear. He starts to thrashing around, more uncontrollable, kicking untied legs to air to threaten them from carry him.

One of the black suits pinned the back of his tied hand and neck down forcefully competed the rigor of **_Tatami_** in order to curb the rebelling male and angrily yells, “Don’t resist too much!!! This is a punishment for you that being told by your father to us to fulfill concerning the sin you had committed…You should understand your current state of affairs!!”

“Relax, gentlemen. He’s not adequate enough in his state now.” said the white-suited man calming as he walked further back facing them, “Besides, Seijuro-kun no doubt knew the consequence that will happen.” His face turns, still evince the mock which the teen saw, but the reminder posthaste struck him back to certain fear, causing the resistance to fade away in succeed.

The right hand and index finger of that man upraised afterwards to set off a cue as an instruction is heard throughout the room.

“You may bring him in.”

The grabbers lifting his body to air, guides him through darkness plugged where dirty and intimate tone could be perceived tickling the scruff. Faintly audible from far the baritone voice of man thanked the owner of this place whom is the first middle-aged man.

He can heard rubbing sound of doors being shifted to and fro as it slid hard into his ears down empty alley there. The urge of loathe came dominating allowing his eyeballs rounder very widen catching an act of legs spreading service to a dirty old man who evince a big grin of triumph he ever saw as soon as he got smooth white skin without any synthetic yarns preserving amongst inches gap, and silently mused when the dilemma of his shameful and lament come back.

It didn’t take long time to arrive at the intended room where the body getting dropped by tenderly, as the red-haired male wondering between his delusion of time and reality, trying to grasp it. His conscience already ascertain in disgust that hereafter will be the peak of this abyss night. He was reclining there, quiescent, with front body outspread to anyone whom wanting to have their “things”. The lustrous magenta **_Sode_** deploys like flowers blooming in spring season, scattering their strands disordered, waiting and attracting everything near.

After a few minutes the man appeared in front of sliding door armed bare feet, as been calculated. Absence of the light of the room shed half of his face with black shadow, but doesn’t restrain him from seeing the nasty odor out showing how big the dirty urge currently, the man grinning.

He cursed.

“Looks like you’re ready enough now. Shall we start?” He begin to unbuttoned his own desultory white shirt one by one, enucleating the manly body that full of curve of delicious perfect muscles shaped at least six packs painted above stomach despite his older age. Movement of his hands quickly dismantles the remaining sprawl spheres, finishing his “first work”, before coming near while removing panties that covering private part.

“Now is your turn.” Whispered him in the teen’s ear lobe after licking its outer, leaving trail of little saliva connected to his now-speaking mouth more, skillfully undoing purple obi as onset when ignoring the harsh growl threat he considers to be lullaby, “Let me expose every inch of your sweet body and fuck on it.”

That grunts are mounting roughly and bigger in every steps took to slowly exposing some fresh skin underneath the deluxe silk fabric shielding. The firm fingers dancing, tickling on sharp white collarbone and later infiltrating his shoulder, shooing the kimono disrobe to be down more and more to stripping upper body. He cranes his tongue to tasting the nipples, licking, sucking, listening to adorable little purr reaction from this lust impingement. The sensation of pleasure is filling the golden-haired man, opposite with the object.

His kisses and marks of bites are creeping almost whole surface of body, traces from stomach to his subtle neck which become current target of lechery. Area of the chest which already been played is boating erotically as few bites backs to raining it with passion. That man then continued to sucking the neck before bring his face to the flustered teen male who glared, fingers strokes tenderly to his cheek and after it, lip.

“Your lip is really heavenly, you know, lovely.”

Red strands starts to be caressed, “Too bad your smooth beautiful lips must be locked. This cloth really interfere me, very annoying, even though I really wanted to pulverize that rubbery lip of yours.” He commented, kissing his brittle skin with love, “But with that, I wouldn’t have to listen to your painful words, isn’t that right, Seijuro-kun?” continued him as he remove the tie from his hands and pinched it down now between mattress.

He returned in a slightly bent position observing his face.

“Ah…Look at you. Such a beauty of jewelry you possessed….this delicate satin white skin…soft bright rose strands of yours…You know, Seijuro…my desire became more and more crave to fuck your dainty body.”

The owner of that luminous ruby orbs merely struggling, tried to twist his half-naked body to warding the vile treatments he received under the authority of lustful gaze resemble a wild beast that tasting the flavor inside his body by biting a few couple of spots of flawless white neck, red marks been printed as proof of current ownership. His exposed chest swelled from oxygen inhalation coincides with two pink bulges solidified by naughty stimulation, panted weary because of lewd acts beyond his will. 

The older man continued to kissed and licked redden sensitive parts of the younger male while ignoring risen rage fluctuate appeared on redden face. He looked away to the side, avoiding each possible attacks from him and nudging while goggles.

“What? Do you have a problem? Hmm….I haven’t thought you’d be this rage because of this considering the fact that you openly let this small and porcelain body of yours to be stained easily, and if I recall from what your father said, you were pretty much welcoming it, didn’t you? Very interesting I opine…You were a person with so much high dignity, and yet, you throw it willingly for that boy. What was his name again? Ah…Better if we forget about this for a while and let us continue our ‘first night’ again, shall we?!”

The osculation increased against angriness that getting progressive from hearing his sensitive button be pressed carelessly. There is nothing and there nothing to be done to fight back but reform into an aphrodisiac of filthy lust of human nature. He groaned, the man never seems to stop and have one of his hands at his fundoshi for now, helplessly couldn’t even repelling it because of his weakness. Drops of tears starts to pile up in his redden eyes, tired, both of the pain he received and sadness of the pathetic state he gets. He weeps mutely between his croons.

.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.

_Midorima…_

 


	2. A Mere Enthralling Sight of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

-

-

-

** March 7, 1855 (Edo Jidai) **

.

Winter didn’t end late this year. The snow that piled up on both sides of the streets in Kyoto in past five days melted quickly as risen heat of the weather warming atmosphere of that area, rendering dreary of grayish sky with hope from light blue of emerged welkin. It’s not all of pleased for few people however, that prefer melancholy sensation received from the cold pillowy snowflakes falling on their faces and he simply is one whose realize the sole beauty of season of winter every time its phase.

Areas around the thaw frozen lake located in the behind Midorima’s family residence are reflecting the blue of sky as he walked around on ashes foothold that mediates the opposite side of mere occupied by –previously- clement of fertile green plants and multi-coloring flowers, be styled into half-circle. That beautiful garden, as long as he recorded within memories, had been settled before their family moved to this city when his father’s rank ascended to be one of renowned **_Daimyo_** s in Japan at seven months ago owing to economic-political business he assisted. It related with improvement of town infrastructures and area expansion of military.

This “political business” was implemented around five years ago with his father, Midorima Tekigawa as its pioneer. It worked rapidly within only few years, defeating couple of other four lowest **_Daimyo_** and their clan status rising up from only **_Kampaku_** to this title, the most powerful feudal rulers of Japan. Although, he added, the triumph only last at secure area within political court that unsuitable for being satisfied too much, since there are still many steps ahead need to be overcome including the five highest imperial family that most likely –almost-impossible to be dropped from their throne.

Midorima sighs and playing ticklish strands of blooming imperfect pink flower with his forefinger, feeling it fondling in return as if it doting. He tries to relieve all of his worries by enjoying the serenity of realm as the first intention he came to this garden, a nature part of him that feel pleased. Little scrubs with still-frozen white lilies treaded whilst he traces further into the circular part withal transgress into a pasture area. Twitters of little birds, quiet shrilling according to his ears, are dancing in elation greeting the warmth of the beautiful spring.

He then returned towards the currently-liquefy lake, sheen under the eminent of early sunshine thru the footing in midst of tranquil water which sends circlet ripples every time there is an exposure replying them. As Midorima arrives, he finds himself standing in there mutely, emitting alluded touch of panorama until a familiar child-like voice perturbing his hearing.

“Nii-chan!!! Shin-Onii-chan!!!”

He turns, sniffing in peevish sighing while the breech of his family’s household which threaded by **_Shioin-Zukuri_** architecture depicted as the background on his lens with a young girl dressed with pink-cream kimono tinted in yellow pinkish of **_Renge_** flowers, running to his direction whose innocently give a big smile as impingement.

His body is bent over in next, trying to equate height with his only sister who is four years younger than him while trying to adjust his level of rationality.

“Akemi, why are you here? You’re supposed to be in the inside.” scolds him. One hand raises up the glasses that framing between his eyes.

“I want to show you my new **_Kimono_** that mother knitted for me.” She cheerfully exclaimed, splaying wide bottom part of her clothes in excitement of eight years old girl like how it supposedly to be, sincere and viewing world around through rose-colored tinted glass.

“This is for the **_Hanami_** festival next month.”

Midorima wondered the phase when they finally realize dangerous reality’s nets above the surface of society like his age became.

“Don’t you think that this is fancy? Is it quiet fitting? Please Onii-chan, say something!!”

“Fine” He muttered, folded both of hands across his chest, “Yes. It does suitable for the theme.”

“Thanks, Onii-chan!!I love you!!”

“Cut it out, Akemi. By the way, where is mother?” the courtesy has been dropped.

“Ah…well, she seems going to kitchen after she finished knitting my **_Kimono_**. If not mistaken, she said she will wait in the dining room after we return.” answered her, the emerald eyes similar to him slowly gleaming into next solicitation and about to quote something.

“Shintarou”

A voice, baritone and trenchant withal asserting tone cutting and diverting their attention to the direction of rear patio where a middle-aged man currently standing up straight with arm fixed at his back, molding the posture of those venerated and honorable, firm. The gray eyes he emit, holding a solemn and a slight frazzle that Midorima understand, came from hard emaciation he dealing with for several times to this point of accomplishment. There was a knock as his presence emerged.

Step in the air stops outright.

“Go to the inside now. There’s important thing that I want to talk to you about.” He speaks.

“But Otou-san…I’m still had a lot to do with Onii-chan.”

Midorima maintains his composed expression when younger girl’s whimper entering at the serious atmosphere between.

“It can be done tomorrow, Akemi. This is a very necessary matter I have to discuss with your brother.” his father’s tone is quiet being softened in persuasion attempt, he continues, “You can also go back to the inside. Mother is already prepared your breakfast.”

“Okay, otou-san.” obeys her sluggishly and run towards the house.

“Shintarou”

Midorima Tekiagawa’s eyes are somewhat narrowing into prosecution as he turning his back against him, demanding his son’s sharp speculation and situation’s understanding. He scrutinizes his father without too much of refutation and question.

“Yes, Otou-san.”

-

-

-

-

* * *

 

-

-

-

-

“Our next acquaintance will be Akashi.”

Midorima looked up, orienting his emerald gaze to his father in slight surprised and disbelief.

“Wha-?!”      

“Yes.” His father answered doubtless sine switching emphasis, back part of gray **_Hakama_** wavers gracefully in front of him. He doesn’t look back at him as the emerald eyes are flashing gaze of bizarre to demands elucidation of this affair that confounded between courteous gestures, austere hand of his keep folded persistently in the back.

Midorima feels nothing but wonderment overwhelmed him, in sense of unusual haps, considering the intrigues between harsh politics field. And some words involved can create susurration, especially if it’s the five great families that dominated politics of Japan in its history.

A name resonated through his head.

 **Akashi** ’s family.

The highest rank nobles over three and half centuries which already regained its great power and authority from era of Heian period as the most influential and supreme **_Kuge_**. They possess luxurious style of life in which they owned from their aristocratic family status, along with exceptionally wide domain and undefeated troop strength military that every feudal rulers should, but them are preferential. This family is an exceptional case where both emperor and **_Shogun_** allowing them to possess their own businesses that influence Japan’s economic condition and itself.

From what Midorima also delving from record of history, plentiful wealth and mastery in court of politics enabled them to enacting and progressed, adept to alteration of era and different system, and yet, they maintained their special chair in Japan’s government. They’re seems to be man of keen intellect and ascendency as he noted on his study of politician, proven from their extra achievements of authority territory that already has widen most of region compared to others and highest academic results in Tokugawa **_Shogunate_** bureaucrats training school.

And the heirs of Akashi, hereditary, graduated early than most education learners by being excellent in _all_ area of subject, something that Midorima isn’t almost sure such possibility exists due to his ideal of limited intelligences human being have. However it’s a tangible fact which, probably, he thought to consider to opening his mind to believe in infinite ingenuity and potential. Not that he denied it from the start though.

But a thing for his doubtfulness is that, dealing with the family will be one of intricate within political game. And the most dangerous furthermore, if something made an attempt to degrading it in which, is currently one of goals his clan set. Not to mention an added by difference in rank and power despite command in same position. ‘Probably _’_ , he thinks, he himself should play this with much of slippery like adding above wet lesion even it’s actually not conformable with his own tendency. He understood it better.

The world of politics is crueler, after all.

“We made an entente during the imperial court’s confluence regarding the plan to establish area of east which both of us planned a requisition management of area’s authority in prior. The conclusion came when emperor decide to utilize our talents and Akashi’s agreement of opportune partner.” His father explains, tone in steady and controlled, half of concise of chronology of unexpected attestation before he guessed deeper.

“As alternate, Akashi’s family will be given an intake of district authorization whereas our family’s military squadron’s forces get intercalation, and it came to assent. In clarification, Midorima and Akashi are going to cooperate for Japan’s infrastructure advancement and hold duty for it. The encounter will be held two days from now.”

Midorima nods tractably, about to go with his approval when a recollection struck and create realization.

“But…”the words interrupted in there as he swallowed his spit in an estimate of scheme lay in front of unseen table, a guess is already legible in there, “Isn’t father also own other necessity too with the Kise at the later time?”

“Precisely, this is what core of our conversation currently.” The tone is emphasized as he continuing his explication, this time it comes to suing and glances at him in enquire, “I expected you to already fathoming your obligation.”

Midorima’s eyes narrowing in full knowledge of situation as soon as the middle-aged man made a continuance, “You’re going to be my substitution when I’m out of the moment…handling how to deliberate with Akashi’s family and sneaking out their interstices for our own interests. This is your chances to learn world of Japan’s politics, Shintarou. Prove yourself worth to be one of major future politicians.”

“I understand, Otou-san.”

Midorima Tekiagawa glances at him, eyes of him have contented expression ere it come back to calculated and well-grounded gaze. The green-haired boy listens attentively and watches mutely to the lumber floor under, “Bear in mind, Shintarou. And never forget it.”

A first step of **_Geta_** ’s knock is echoing through the private room.

“A wise man is whom aware, apprehend, and know how to utilize chances between situations around. Learns knowledge from experiences and have his values along with persistence.”

A second knock, the wooden-reposed foots are getting away thru his spot backing as seen on surfaces of both emerald pupils.

“Civility is the virtue and always tuned in the boundaries.”

Third footpace starts turning around near the sliding door within couple reach.

“Morality must never to be deviated.”

White reflection of glasses roosted above his sharp perfectly-curved nose is covering eyes of controlled chill silent as the man releases last statement when the door was about to be opened which lasted to his confined mind in form of thrilling and tension.

“Therefore, refined attitude and expert intelligence are things you shall present in the eyes of Akashi. And our aim shall within reach for the first step.”

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

- 

Hustle and bustle belongs to mart district in the morning penetrating his ears every time the merchants uttering their persuasiveness and bids of crowded sensation. Some of them vociferate at his direction, auctioning various forms of vegetables from its wholesale that keeps Japan’s economical licensed by **_Shogun_**. That boy neglects, keep on his chivalry behave straightly to destination while some of below-class people like artisans or peasants bowing at the sight of him in respect after they recognize plush shades of green **_Kimono_** that could be buy by upper-classes. Look of restive draws on his face as he arrives to one of famous tea houses in Kyoto which located near the town district. The place is authentic, little detached with teak wood beautify its forest nuance to represent refinement and naturalism as he enters and occupies seat at guest chamber. A middle-age woman in her wrapped-by-yellow **_Kimono_** body and preen in **_Geisha_** make-up immediately bowed head in respect of familiarity and duty, in next tilting a black-color **_Tetsubin_** of cannie and adept way to a cup on the table. The servant smiles and pointing it to him in which is been accepted out of inelegant. The boy drinks the green tea rather-fitful and delirium act then come to a halt for instant, sinks on own musing before interrupted.

“Shin-chan!!!”

He lightly curses when he hears a familiar voice belongs to an acquaintance, or rather, son of a rich merchant that already been a long time serves his family, a self-proclaimed friend he noted. Midorima simply responds with laconic and lazy-peeved way, too spent to deal to the raven-haired’s usual noisy annoying witticism, “Quiet, Takao.”

The male who name mentioned by him just chuckles, without permission quickly seating at place beside him and delivers demand gesture to the servant whom directly see through to it. He heeds at his acquaintance’s expression, analyzes it of moment in silence to ponder then finally decree what to become inducement. “Is something inconvenience you, Shin-chan? Yours seems to be out from afflatus.” Teases him, doesn’t care if it wheedling male’s temper beside him or worsening his unfavorable mood.

“Do I am kind of a person, Takao? You’re quoting nonsense.” He cuts the useless chit-chat flash as fainéant and fretful ups to nerves. Peevish glare be flung a little and the raven-haired male who has the same age as him smiles awkwardly and stroke back of his own head.

“I was just joking, Shin-chan.” Defends him, flowing of **_Oolong_** tea molasses inside the new cup which placed barely by the woman, “By the way, you can talk to me for what you think been necessary. Who knew what I could contribute to you.”

Midorima sighs deeply, attempts to calming himself knowing that it’s been unnecessary and not worthwhile to keep pace with his uncertain emotion whilst situation is unease and apropos. He looks at the boy, detects his sharp observation and inquiry gaze addressed to his own self that he learned for past two years as in actual smart and keen nature, and suddenly retrieves a datum.

Takao’s family, Kazunari, classified as a rich artisan family cause of multi-undertakings as merchant too is having plentiful connections in their hands. Many of upper-classes are like to purchases their unique-mix handicraft and sic, possibly receiving many society issues and rumors that he doesn’t know yet via smuggling. Many things could happen underground unbeknown to high-class people like him, howsoever .And to think about Takao’s high observation skill, it can quiet beneficial if he at least recount a little of matters, in mutual sure that maybe he possess some assistances needed. He catches his breath, whip up rationality before finally open his mouth in trust.

“It’s regarding my family new federate…”

Midorima halts, continuing next main significant words in hesitant, “It’s Akashi.”

Takao startled, gapes his mouth in rather round shape before clasping it after his aghast abate.

“How could?”

“Unintelligible” he answers deficiently, too worn to give proper explanation, “My father merely informed me abruptly.” “Presumably a haphazard, or…” he trailed his words off, seeming to be qualm about next presumption and lowering the volume he is about to out.

“…a deception.”

The man beside him blinks in rather wonderment gaze. He begins to sensate this come about, in re with demeanor of current important figures on imperial court, and simply shrugs in leave alone it since he know that it’s insignificant to argue with. The sentences continues, “Whatever is it, my father is intends to use this.”

Takao chuckles lightly, “Seriously?”, and lifts the shard white cup of tea and gulps few drops of liquid inside his throat. He then back looks at the middle-teen male in examine gaze, guessing more in murmurs, “The ‘obligation’ again, huh?”

The green-haired male nods simply not wanting to prolong, pouring few tea waters inside his cup while little tongue-tied and chafed as his partner mentioned the word. That obligation, he calls, is unstated doctrines that are given to each heir of noble families by its heads as –must be obeyed- regulations in order to perpetuate their play at court’s game board, and usually teaches its own different principles and tenets according to each family’s traditions and beliefs. The given heirs expected to be a male, healthy and intelligent as women had no roles in politics this era. It’s been given for survival in political world, certainly, to study art of ruling nation, become wisdom and capable leader whose can bring Japan to its highest glory of territory. By means, they behoove to detect their rival’s susceptibilities, create scandal, disunity, and skepticism motion between **_Shogun_** and **_Daimyo,_** or imperial and families that often lead to banished and occupation deprivation dependant on pro and con of current system using tricks of ally-enemy dissemble or slander. It reminds him of what role of him now.

“So, what’s must to be inquired?”

“As usual, every avenues or clues, evidences”

The glasses is pushes upward, pressing nasal bone on the middle brows, “Their belief and ideal, lifestyle, practices, range of knowledge and intelligence, items in house and every corner of its rooms, characteristics, connections with other families or perhaps foreign. We only solicit what could be done to overthrow them through ways, either ‘smooth’ and hidden way or frontal.” White rope been tied in next on entire fingers. Takao looks at him in deliberate with himself then conclude to break the later's stiff talks.

“Just you know. There are a bunch of talks about that family spreads amongst society, hope to be useful.” He informs him, playing with handle of his liquor and keeps his attention to it, “Not really a nice one you could say, but it’s also quiet non-disreputable too.”

Emerald’s stare evinces puzzled, “What do you mean?”

“Well, about Akashi’s head family closeness associated with the **_Shogun_** and emperor.”

The tea jar is being posted by left hand again, “It’s uneven that **_Shogun_** allowing them to manage around half of commands, not to mention their amount of army, around two-fifths of entirety of Japan’s overall military. Their family is the only one allowed to have its unrelated private businesses, and not to mention the quantity of trust hold on them.” Takao calmly states his opinion.

“The emperor actually fascinated by intelligence’s range and ideas Akashi could provide to Japan’s advancement. They have their own presence in imperial and were the one who predispose **_Shogun_** ’s choice to establish **_Convention of Kanagawa_ ** using inducement about proper tact to deal with western and its power army, whether what is being discussed. I actually infer that Akashi done that in attempt to eyeing both of throne, and in virtually, never take side with them. It can be suspected just from their characteristic with were actually odd for them this time to comport oneself of this kind of method. It’s too flow for their stand-alone trait, although it has that chance regarding their ability to read situations clearly. ”

Midorima sips his own green tea and nods in agreement. Whilst thinking in quiet prompt moment, he alleges one of sumptions, “Possibly, they also have silent disagreement with isolated method the current **_Shogunate_** system held too. They map out their own system of regime, I suppose.” Midorima gulps down his tea and placing   “My father is likewise, not fond about the close of foreign nexus. He does planning for openness of Japan to outside world if our family reached the position targeted.”

“Yeah…Yeah…you’re right. I remember that.” His partner makes a small giggle.

“He also suspects that Akashi involved in **_Shishi_** organization, if not member, maybe its ulterior leader related with premise of past-affiliation between this family and couple of Westerns such as Italy and America. It’s peculiar if they suddenly cut ties like that just because of unilateral constitution **_Tokugawa_** held, they’re not type to obey just like such. Akashi is one of extremely dedicate to its own regulations and beliefs.”

Takao nods in agreement, “Yeah… you’re right.” Eyes as sharp similar to hawk narrows in solemn, “They’re until now prosecute a very strange ritual which on the sly became small talks between people. Maybe you would want to know this. I think this is quiet useful so I want to break it.”

“What?” He stuns.

“I’ve heard they possess a lineage tradition in the form of a requirement each of the heirs shall own. But I don’t know what it would be.”

His face falls in unreadable expression, swallowing the information hardly. Try to theorizing and plotting intellectively may what full of, to connect pieces of information together into a solved puzzle of his importance, this maybe one of vital key to play roles in his quest.

Takao scans at him in usual plain stare of familiarity with habit and informs more of discovered, “One thing further, speaking about that heir of Akashi, I remember one of nasty rumors about it” Tells him, his gaze stays still on cup in front of him, “You know…they said that the new heir of Akashi is androgynous.”

Midorima’s forehead frowns to center at revelation that caught his attention. It’s simply ridiculous, he says silence. Not that this is really important, but it’s very much a fool assumption and got on his composure, make him unable to react for an instant.

“That is truly foolish.” He commented belittle, annoyed and irritated at simple-thinking people could make. How much extent can they turn into absurd and illogical thing? The green haired shook head a little of be unversed then continue his words, “Akashi Masaomi himself clearly clarified it.”

The raven laughs a little in laid-back manner blatantly, “He did get resentful and penalizing those people by took them their property or to the extent, detruded them to ‘social outcast’. As expected from a ruthless and authoritarian character. You could tell just from first vision of him.” told him, as Takao decide to divert when reaction he is expected to exist doesn’t peep out though afterwards.

“Regarding that, huh…” He mumbles little, eyes which can be equated to hawk’s sharpness are haunted by some reflections, “Yes, it is true. But that boy was extremely rare to be seen by people and thus created suspiciousness. On top of that, people who were already witnessing face of the heir quotes nothing but a beauty which not possibly belongs to a male. The child to be said resembling the deceased wife of Akashi. But he has same presence as his father and very easy to noticeable.”  Pauses him, thereupon find the information again. “And that family is incredibly strange. They seem to undergo their own unique ritual and quiet shut out from outside world. No one ever saw the descendant of this family before at least till **_Genpuku_** ceremonies. It was said that the child must be confined in house for its “maturation” phase until its reached age ten. I guess that’s why public never got to peek on him before.”

The listen goes to slacken and he adds his contention, “I expected the heir to having a complete twisted pedagogy considering his lack of social skills. Also, anything of “maturation”, I somehow believe it is connected to that ‘requirement’. Don’t you agree, Shin-chan?”

“No doubt”

The cup has been drop out on table, empty. Awareness reminds him what to done and he stirs from his seats, leaving the male partner beside him settles by himself to looks at in little confused. He then enounces.

“I should go. My father would want me by dawn.”

“So, what do you planning, Shin-chan?” the voice asked from starts faintly to his ears. 

Midorima only dismisses and walking hastily to exist as the raven partner watching him far away with give of a look of poignant and bitter smile.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

A mansion, grand and majestic for everything surrounding it is begin to emerge between mild picturesque green hills through the same color lens in quiet sharp corner of a pair of eyes. The roads they’ve been passed are tortuous and uneven, going ups and down to reach a destination atop that built over centuries ago for a distinguished and rich family to settle. That building, as his rickshaw driving closer and it more visible to view, looked ancient and antique with capital-style formed of nature materials and old brown of wood which still durable and fresh despite its age. And for that reason too its surroundings are overgrown by kind of trees that set the splendor apart. He couldn’t expect any less than a few of cultivated butlers bide in front of a gate which is shaped in **_Miwa Torii_** when his Jinrikisha finally treading its step at the residence’s main yard. One of the butlers bows in respectful.

“Welcome, sir. May you go down first from your conveyance?”

“Yes, please.” He complies whilst dropping in decorous manner and bends slightly too. His eyes then stare straightly to the butler as he inspects the anterior of house on the sly.

“You’re the son of respectable Midorima Tekiagawa, correct?” the butler’s voice distracts his unnoticed scan, striving for certainty, “We’ve heard that you’re going to be the representative of this consultation.”

He replies assuredness “Yes, I am.”

“Please follow us here.” The butler instructs as he guide toward the entrance which heading to big alley of an open pavilion where as far as he learned, was frequently used for moon-viewing parties especially in Heian period. And so far this is just an empty hall with no important stuffs. Midorima repeats one of information that gathering in his head.

The Akashi residence was built over three hundred half ago in style of **_Shinden-Zukuri,_** which were at that time, in the process of development into **_Sukiya-zukuri_** of warrior class’s residence and this style of house was originally is been left during Muromachi period itself. The **_Shinden-Zukuri_** architecture was developed for aristocratic mansions with style of domestic and doubtlessly duplicated in capital-likes, and most notably attribute is its central building and secondary buildings attached it by corridors and bridges. It was the style that preferred by many nobles people and important figures of Heian period in general and quiet difficult for him to study any of its part concerning its complexity. Causes of it to developed into **_Sukiya-zukuri_** , or **_Shoin-sukuri_** like his own were because of modification of preference and utility of majority of people that simpler and made for effectiveness, evenly for tea houses.

But Akashi is a family of old tradition.

Hence it’s the reason of their choice of ancient-nuanced life-style both in tastes and mindset despite their progress and adaptability. When the other seems to be becoming different completely, Akashi family simply isn’t. They eternalized their ancestor’s legacies and strict on it. **_Shinden-zukuri_** style itself somehow symbolizes impression of they created. They’re imposing a lifestyle of imperial. It quiet closed his one of previous wonderment from Akashi’s inclinations, but there’s still many to be extracted. At least he already knows what to do to make a little impression in front of Akashi’s head family. His father’s words are appropriate for this, he recollects.

...

“I’ve heard they possess a lineage tradition in the form of a requirement each of the heirs shall own.”  
...

“Also, anything of “maturation”, I somehow believe it is connected to that ‘requirement’”  
...

A requirement and ‘maturation’ that an Akashi must go through…He thinks… it has thing to do with excellence of the heirs the first time he heard it, possibly to reach this kind of a condition. This type of intelligence and ideal are what made imperial impressed by, so it’s make sense that it’s had to be valued and preserved. Safe to assume it’s what Takao had presumed, a completion learning of sciences and philosophy that twisted without regular socialization skill which people usually been taught. It’s likely correspond to submission and aptitude-maximizing, or old-beliefs ritual and various kind of regulation like most of upper-class families, or his own family, but definitely harsher and stiffened. They came as elite of elites after all, that maybe explained. But what is it? There are still many mysteries surrounding this closed family to be dig in. And most of elite families are consumed within their own mind of merciless game, the Akashi is probably worse. Not to include the nonsense rumor.

His thought then be cut by an explication belong to the butler walking to lead him to the ‘sleeping hall’, picks up a little conversation with wise and gentle tone, only for formality. The solid and shuttered wall clamping absorbs any sound of them.

“Master had already known about this matter too.” he little informs him while continue to directing to the front, “He wills that you will be able to cooperate with us well-sufficient and waiting for you in **_Shinden_**.”

Midorima’s mind has stupefied a split second before finally is been able to get hold of what better to be a response.

“Certainly, I feel honored for this. Thank you.”

As each their step thru long wings of corridor, Midorima sees the garden and a huge lake beyond that painting the visual beauty of ground layout of the residence through overt part of the corridor. There is one high tree, decorated by soft pink of Sakura petals grown at the center of field which surrounded by charming bush of red roses. A one timbering old-brownish bridge became link to a small island on the edge of fern green of calm water lake at south of open great courtyard that usually used for festivals. It placed right in front of the **_Moya_** and its nature visual of estate is really classy to say. Such a picture is soothing actually, he quiet admits it.

But there were nothing much that **truly** impressed him of bottom of his heart these days. He used to, but nevermore after reaches edge point of age ten. Most of heirs like him trained not to be satisfied and enjoyed for what they have, as a little carelessness could provide a big harm from being stolen by each other. Sometimes it became to the point of inhumane.

Such a lack of human being principle, he reviles. Even his father’s benevolence is within an inch from it.

Reached **_Tai-no-ya_** , secondary buildings attached to **_Shinden_** which meaning that they’re almost arrive at the intended place, Midorima realizes a slightly revealed door on northern side of pavilion in midst of ways to another rooms set in different functions connected to each other. Vertical interstice crucifies light diffractions from the room, making awareness that the room is probably an opened space where eyes can see vista of garden if entered it. It flashes just like that as they passing it very closer to.

And that’s when he catches a memorable glimpse sight which chained over and over inside his head.

Behind sliding brown door confined them, there blow gracefully fluttering transparent shade of pink lace thin layers like glittering aurora shawl ring. It circling withered to its central and creates lanes to silver silk garments under very long crimson **_Nagabakama_** that dangling and streaming serpentine like river in downstream with embroidered black tulip flowers adornments on back of robe. A **_Hitoe_** coloring golden-brink pink completed the **_Junihitoe_** layers along with champagne **_Uchigi_** layered affect. Part of its spread wide thread from silver sleeve waving as a milky-white hand, thin and flawless, protruding to transparent wind in front elegantly touching one of splattering pink **_Sakura_** strands landed. That word back to chanting on his head.

_Androgynous._

His mind went blank for the first time in his life at that sight of alluring red within small interval. Comely and tapering long eyelashes blinking softly when it reveals shimmer big ruby orbs amongst the figure illuminates by golden shining ray of morning sol. He feels his breath taken away as he physically witnessing the creation of mysterious inhuman beauty like if belongs to realm beyond world. Long delicate red ruby petals bangs similar to person’s eyes are dancing mildly buffeted by calm air.

Midorima Shintarou continues to freezes on his spot in astonishment until fresh green orbs clashes against sharp enticing ruby orbs as its stares back unintentional.

And the spiral full of dangerous and sinful forbidden thread starts to twists unconsciously from here, unknown to.

-

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Daimyo: The powerful feudal lords who, ruled most of Japan from their vast, hereditary land holdings.  
> 2\. Kampaku: A sort of chief advisor for the emperor, but was the title of both first secretary and regent who assists an adult emperor.  
> 3\. Shoin-Zukuri: A style of Japanese residential architecture used in the mansions of the military, temple guest halls, and Zen abbot's quarters of the Azuchi-Momoyama (1568-1600) and Edo periods (1600-1868).  
> 4\. Renge: Lotus  
> 5\. Hanami: Japanese traditional custom of enjoying the transient beauty of flowers, flowers in this case almost always referring to those of the cherry ("sakura") or, less frequently, plum ("ume") trees.  
> 6\. Hakama: A divided (umanoribakama) or undivided skirt (andonbakama) which resembles a wide pair of trousers.  
> 7\. Kuge: A Japanese aristocratic class that dominated the Japanese imperial court in Kyoto.  
> 8\. Shogunate: A private government under a shogun.  
> 9\. Genpuku: A Japanese coming-of-age ceremony  
> 10\. Miwa Torii: is composed of three myōjin torii without inclination of the pillars.  
> 11\. Shinden-Zukuri: Refers to the style of domestic architecture developed for palatial or aristocratic mansions built in Heian-period.  
> 12\. Sukiya-Zukuri: is one type of Japanese residential architectural style, form in detached tea house type.  
> 13\. Shinden: The heart of an estate built in the shinden-zukuri estate is the shinden itself, located at the central area.  
> 14\. Moya: The core of Shinden.  
> 15\. Nagabakama: A very long red pleated split skirt which can also be worn by men.  
> 16\. Hitoe: An unlined silk robe; usually red, white or blue-green, although other colors (such as dark red-violet or dark green) very rarely occur.  
> 17\. Junihitoe: An extremely elegant and highly complex kimono that was only worn by court-ladies in Japan. It means "twelve-layer robe".  
> 18\. Uchigi: A series of brightly coloured unlined robes which create a layered effect.  
> 19\. Convention of Kanagawa: was the first treaty between the United States of America, and the Empire of Japan, then under the administration of the Tokugawa Shogunate. Signed under threat of force, it effectively meant the end of Japan’s 220-year-old policy of national seclusion (sakoku), by opening the ports of Shimoda and Hakodate to American vessels.[1] It also ensured the safety of American castaways and established the position of an American consul in Japan. The treaty also precipitated the signing of similar treaties establishing diplomatic relations with other western powers.  
> 20\. Shishi: was a group of Japanese political activists of the late Edo period, usually applied to the anti-shogunate. The term shishi literally translates as "men of high purpose”.  
> 21\. I’m only know a bit about Japan’s politics and how it works, but I promises that I’m going to learn it more and possibly, this will be edited for it later. I’m going to give my best.


	3. The Impressionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

**** Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

**The Impressionist**

**.**

**.**

The emerald orbs stares, feelings his whole body slightly shivering endlessly at the contacts that clashed within the moment of flash. His breath continues caught in his throat for seconds unconsciously, adoring the beauty but experiences mingled strange sensation he doesn’t fond of. A hand then grabbed his shoulder wakes him up from a delirium illusion that plagued him for while. Midorima blinks in realize.

The stoned looks giving a suspicious eyes at the sudden stop, “Is there anything wrong sir?”

“No.” The green-haired boy disclaimed immediately as he walks pass by and secretly rolls his eyes to the direction of the room before putting his usual expressions, “We shall continue.”

The halls are occupied by clapping sound towards the main core room of the residence, **_Hashigakusi no ma_**. During the walks, the old butler occasionally sends some skeptic inspecting squints to him and Midorima kept his reserved expressions. In between, the enchanting portrayal of the mysterious magenta-haired boy keeps haunting his mind. He guesses whenever that boy is the famous mysterious heir they talking about and coming up to that conclusion. And there’s a magnetic presence that draw him to the boy and somehow making him hard to erase this impression of him. The piercing cold gazes, and its elegancy was somehow captivating. The thoughts ended when the destination come right in front of them.

The solid wooden doors that restricted outsider and insider then shifted after several steps, fascinating Midorima by the neatness of tatami and some purple tulip flowers screens giving its light beautiful shade to the room. His gazes running around entirety of the room, from the old brown roof of room until the decorated curtains screening them and a sole door which is the only way to enter the Akashi’s private sleeping chamber caught his attention. Obviously, the first place that are going to be suspected as the perfect place to people, particular for personages to place their hidden notable things, usually agendas or letters, is their own sleeping room. This does included in Midorima’s most significant estimation fields of his information pursuit. Unfortunately he’s not planning to cut it out merely from here.

A man comes in sounds of bamboo knocks, wearing simply elegant black **_Yukata_** with two gray layers at its inside. Both the pose and the way of how he walks are very assertive and have tone of arrogance which can’t be felt in his father. That middle-aged man has the aura of superiority and robustness which Midorima finds very intimidating at the sight. The green-haired boy quickly senses the dangerous coldness within him. The man then glances sharply at his presence, and stepping closer to the two of them. Midorima feels himself frozen in the heavy tension. The butler beside him bows politely in line of duty.

“Master, you have come.”

Akashi Masaomi releases middle-finger gesture as an order for the butler to withdraw himself in front of the door whom the butler simply comply to. The head of Akashi then makes mute instruction for him to follow him to the small table near the opened room where they can see any activities in the courtyard. The man pours the ingredients of **_Kocha_** tea from the kettle into two **_Yunomi_** small cups and craning one of them to proffer him. Midorima receives it subserviently without enquires much and inserts couple of droplets inside his throat. The older man continues to observing his doings with sharp and cold stares until he opened mouth.

“Do you enjoy the tea?” The baritone voices said with monotone and calculated tone. The green-haired boy gulps a little and placing his cups on the table lightly. He forced himself hard to turns back his eyes at the inspecting gazes the man implanted him and give regular answer, “Yes, sir.”

“It’s good then.” The other **_Yunomi_** cup is upraised in the air for a moment before its taste being sampled by Masaomi, Midorima keeps his silence. “We can go to our main conversation as quickly as it gets.” Announces the man trenchantly as he takes last gulp of his own drinks.

“In a crucial discussion, it’s important to receive some acquaintanceship from your interlocutor.” Masaomi said with accentuation. He takes a closer look, “You’re quite young for your age to undergo your own family mission. It seems that your father is intelligent enough to understand the perfect timing how to raise his own child.” Midorima feels a little offended by the casual statement the man stated and directly tried to calm his mind without release any response. The head of Akashi keeps track of the reaction and continuing with question, “What is your age?”

“I’m twelve years old, sir.”

“Then, you’re the same age.” stated Masaomi in subtle tone and he re-pours the tea to both of cups.

Midorima puzzled, ‘The same age…?’His eyes slightly widened in conjecture. ‘Is it referring to the heir?’

“We’re begins.” The words interrupted Midorima’s thought and he turns the attention back to the man who keeps tracks of him coldly. He opened his mouth, “Firstly, I want to make sure whether you’ve truly understand about the affairs between your father and me.”

There was a moment silence flowing within the air and the man continues, “As the essence, I need to hear your current insight into this project and regulations from the both sides of families and government, and what you’ve thinking about yourself position in this cooperation.” He finished.

The green-haired boy wore off in his reflection before giving the comprehension.

“As far as I know, Midorima and Akashi will jointly establish the setting of several constructions of public facilities in east side of Edo as Kabuki theaters and some key districts that serve as entertainment business or industry and agricultural areas. Also, some houses for the handicraft productions and trades as well as two castle towns for Daimyo.”

“And?”

He looks up confused, “I’m aware that there are probably much more details regarding this but that’s what I have got about the big picture.”

“Oh, I see.” The man mutters a little whilst keeping the sharp and cold eyes fixed to evaluate his answer. “Your points seemed to quite grasping the main pillar of constructions like what written on our agreement letter. However, some important rules and key things like the true detail purposes of the district and costs of this contract are missing. And likewise, I must too be assured with your caliber of strategic development plan. I savvy you haven’t have it or do you?”

“That’s not quite true, sir.” He clenched his teeth of been feels both confused and underestimated. The thought of some scheme of underground illegal business entering his mind and he notes the chance of it to some degree. “Even though I’m certainly not an expert, I already learned at least a half of it and do understand the behalf of this adeptness.” explains Midorima whom with deliberate left out some of his ‘mind’s answers and guesses’ of the bait statement, avoiding going on little further for current conversation.

‘Not the right timing.’ He thought.

The boy then notes that he’s not managed to satisfy the middle-aged man and about to elucidate furthermore in calmly before there is knocking on the door that immediately interrupting.

He tilts his head against his back and the middle-aged man soon displacing his attention as the doors shifts slowly.

The atmosphere of room feels tensed as a small red figure passed through. The person holds a very mystifying intense presence but full of smooth elegance air around at the same time and having total dissimilarity in psychical compared to the bloodline father. His royal long robe, this time replaceable by a simple light pink men traditional Kimono contrast to his earlier women dress swept the floor elegantly as pair of beautiful ruby eyes spread its coldness to inspecting the entirety of that expansive chamber and meets the dazed emotion within emerald eyes in its way before the beautiful figure made it to the approach. The green boy whom had been distracted then quickly reverts to his rationality and sharpened his observation to both of the blood relatives that facing to each other in emotionless ambience. Akashi Masaomi opens his chill voice with disinterested and monotone tone.

“You have come, Seijuro.”

“Yes, Otou-san.” The voice that escapes from boy’s pink cherry lips has his ears tickled by the clear tone and its air of unique elegance in which Midorima never found in others. It got him half-astonished of how such beautiful and rather androgynous voice could come from a male, yet still heavy enough to able to be distinguished, sharp and velvety he could describes. His emerald eyes reaches toward his nails and finding interest in the flawlessness of white fingers which hinges right beside the boy.

‘It must be received careful maintenance _’_ , that mind passed through in flash.

He then drove his worthless thought in instant and glance back at face of the red-haired boy whom continuing his remarks. “I’ve heard about the today’s guest.” A pair of ruby eyes which reflects blank and focus expressions steals an instant uninterested glance of Shintaro as he is staring back to the front, to the man whom share his blood as the boy’s father. “Please give the current purpose of mine.”

Masaomi sighed solemnly and sips a little of his tea, giving the standard of self-interests to the next words of him, “What I expected from your keen perception and assessment of situation, this is where your answer lies. No others in the judgment. ”

His forehead unconsciously scrunches a bit.

“I understand Otou-san.”

The man gets up, the long folding gray cloak coating the man’s back flutters a bit as the head stands up on the spot and walks a little backing the two boys to the distance open entrance of yard. The brown eye seems to pondering its scenery with empty eyes and one of his hands, the right hand that veined from its age of life holding his sole cup of tea and the others been put behind the back primly like dictate. “You’re already passing the age of **Genpuku** wasn’t it, Midorima’s son?” utters the older man with his deep calm voice.

Midorima tilts a bit of his own head, “Yes, sir.”

“Hm… that means in you soon are going to be on your higher study.” The head muttered unstirred, the dark shadowed part of his head is perceptible with the sharpness of jaw that looks about to cut any frail responses. That jowl then budges, “Already has the decision?”

Emerald orbs reveries in search for some short but careful reply and blinks once after it sparks.

“I lean my interest toward **_Shoheiko_** and in this period of month going to enter it. My family already had the emperor’s permission.”

He keeps peering to the back of him and slightly narrowing in attempt to read the hidden expression of the head, waiting in bit uneasiness from the outcome from his answer whenever if it’s appropriate or otherwise. A little humming comes from his mouth as him response in the heavy voice that sounds satisfied. The response got the green-haired boy startled in mingled feelings that suddenly approached him.

“Oh…it’s perfect then. That means you two have no difficulty of time and distant to reach each other’s discussion.”

His eyes widened half of surprise and disbelief as he looks at the red boy beside him. The pose and gesture of the heir of Akashi family are still in tune of perfect composure and unusual sobriety, with aura of iciness and natural confidence. Stoic expression of him doesn’t change at all as if the boy already knew in previous and Midorima wonders straight away about the natural occurrence behind this. He then diverts his attention back to the standing quiescent man.

“The heir is planning to study in there too, sir?” asks him which receipted by barely visible nods.

Gazes of the older man turns to his behind as the emerald eyes catches a glance of unreadable tender expression on his face. He and the heir shed their concentration full to him as Masaomi closes his eyes for a while and then open his mouth to release some words of advices.

“It’s incredibly important to note, that as both of you soon will be envoy or surrogate in this covenant, the excellent key lie in fluent dialogue and delivery. Therefore, the effectiveness is to establish your communication. The first step to acquire it is to introduce each other’s selves before the others.”

The green-haired boy shoots a rather piercing skeptic sumption gaze to the both of Akashis as the older man’s eyes later in the next seconds scanning the two boys with intimidate quality.

“I hold high expectations of the two of you being able to tie an effective confabulation while each heads having another enable circumstances and also contributes to maintain relationship between Midorima and Akashi. The most significant is the apprehensiveness of your matters and duties since it all choice of yours of how you lead it for utility or vice versa. Also, to preserve efficiency of works, one ought not to lay aside their rationality and displace it with subjectivity.”

After a moment of his inquietude silence and straight observations, in the next seconds of statement Midorima opens his response calmly and be on guard in between.

“I’ll pledge to strive hard to keep these necessities, sir.”

The small cups lifted at the tip of his mouth, “Assuredly?”

“Yes.”

Masaomi scrutinizes him deeply for a while until he deflects his penetrating narrow brown eyes to the heir whom possesses the addictive grace that radiance perfect whimsicality composure and serenity to his father, waiting for expected words to leveled in a bit seconds, “Seijuro?”

“Indubitable…Otou-san.” The smooth sharp voice answered.

“Good riddance.” He satisfies. The cup that still by his hand looks emptier as its droplets drained.

“As long as you’re comprehends it on its point, then our affair are guaranteed enough to run itself safely and less disruptions, but…”

The man whom irradiated by the dark light of shadow whom facing his head to the boys and continues his sentences with tender expressionless face that painted a deeper darkness, accompanied by ambiguous little smile that hinted at something risky as his nape feels cold at the sight of it.

“If you past beyond the boundary, what will be waiting for you in line is not success expect for pit of your own life downfall to hell. This serves as both of warning and advice that you must input to both of head and heart. And I hope you to  consider it.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

“So, Shin-chan, how did your first-day mission go to?”

The drink was about to go down his throat when it being slammed enough hard resulting in couple of its droplets spurting out from its cup. The heir son of Midorima family that had a momentarily surprise surged him for seconds dissipates as he realizes what came to pass thereupon sighing in annoyed and picks up his previously thrown cups in order to disregard the raven boy, gulping down the tea water.

“Shin-chan?”

Clap sound of placer cup is heard softly and the green-haired boy stays silent to the raised question, his head still hasn’t deflect to another boy in fleeting. Around few seconds some words spills out from his mouth, “No need to talk about it.”

Takao twitches a little at the dismissing reaction. “Heh…” murmurs him slightly.

The raven then takes a seat right beside the green-haired, driving his gaze from the placed small cup that still contain couple drops of tea liquids to observing wrinkled facial expression Midorima held. He reads the stressed signs from his face and cultivated to fishing the boy by his implicit teasing.

“Don’t be shy, Shin-chan.”

“TAKAO!!!” Rising tone of pique outs from his mouth.

Takao blinks in puzzled, staring at the sight of his friend’s pique before sighing in grip of the situation and he then releases his casual laid-back tone to soothe Midorima whom heaves a breath in order to compose himself, “Fine, fine, Shin-chan, I will not do it again, ok?”

Shintarou doesn’t answered, instead he remained silent to focus in arrange his rational nature again. After a bit of mute times, he finally proceeds to let on the occurrence he sustained.

“Well.” He starts, and then continuing few significant words, “I’ve met the heir.”

The raven twitches a little as the counter reaction. He observes the boy’s gaze and chuckles at the understanding he gained from the observation, “Were the boy fit your expectations in the first place? Well, if it’s the source of your restlessness.”

His bandaged hand starts to pick the little cup on the table to finish his drink and be left hanged in the air as he furthered his sentences, “I couldn’t speak anything major from him before, but so far, the impression I learn about him is the obedience to his father. Of course, it’s fell into my anticipation. But the degree of acquiescent is quiet extreme to the point that it seems like he is controlled, but I’m not too far known him to assume that. It’s just what my brief observation captured.” reveals him and he sips the oolong tea liquids that still quiet warm in his tongue.

Takao lets go an amused smile and comments his thought out of his mouth in a moment.

“Hm…that’s quick though. I think some parts of my notions might be true, though I doubt they’re that shallow. Maybe that’s the superficial impression they wanted to deceive you after all. Akashi are scrupulous and private, also in my opinion, they’re maybe have chance to be manipulative, especially its head. Isn’t he the one who should more to worry about?”

Its right, Midorima thought. Akashi Masaomi is the source of the influence of Japan’s politics and economics, the biggest secret hidden inside the family, possibly the mastermind of anti-Shogunate organization. He’s fluent in his speech and methods, as well as experts in closed information of his own family’s privacy, capable of manipulations. It stricken to him as soon as he saw that sort of keen and guarded but also cold and lifeless kind of eyes possessed by the heir. The biased kind of perceptions added by incisive reason simply can destroy a lot.

Also, there is this sense of oddity within Akashi Seijuro that somehow makes him feels susceptible with its enticing enigma quality. It’s full of mystery, deepness that seems been hard to reach, the image of him came out to his mind every time he thinks of. He feels that strange sensation plagued his mind simply can drive him to his weakness.

“He is actually my main priority of my worries, Takao. I’m actually quite uneasy of his great influence to his own surrounding, especially his controlling attitude to his own son. The heir is potentially to be great menace as equal as his father considering how he is ‘formed’ by this manner of raising. Since he is going to be also my interlocutors, certainly this is significant. And also, we’re soon going to the same school so of course this is worrisome.”

“WHAT??!!”

Takao spurred. His eyes widened in disbelief at the news, “Both of you going to the same school???!!”

“Yes. And this is pretty unpleasant ‘coincidence’.” Midorima responses in annoyance while sighing.

The raven then processes the shocking information his ears heard. As the moment goes quietly for a while, his brain digesting it and build some of small analysis about its further outcome. He opens his momentary thought in the next moment.

 “I don’t know if I could call this as good or bad. Of course this has many advantages to sneak out their interests, but the chances of you getting fall under his investigation and controls. Shin-chan is obviously aware of these holes, right?? Also, it’s previously unthinkable for me that the person would be the heir. I guess that it should be in sense since your age difference aren’t too far different and Akashi is likely to test his own son. I really thought that your discussion ‘partner’ would be the father.”

The green-haired boy sniffs irked whilst adjusted his glasses upper than before.

“Takao, you’re been clearly joking if you even can called the famous head of Akashi as my ‘discussion partner’. If anything, the analogy of worker and master would be fitting more since he’s the evaluator whom can determine my worthiness easily with his judgment and mercy anytime.” He scolds.

“You stated that your interaction partner is the heir in prior, right?”

“Only on some occasions” added him clearly on the information.

He looks at his usual partner with seriousness and chapfallen, “Tell me you hadn’t have expect that the head will forfeit the whole time he has to take care of this ‘not-so-important’ project, right. After all, he must be busy with another significant business that could higher their place more in the government instead of wasting it to an irrelevant rising family that have chance to threaten their place by boasting their position with this. Though I doubt they really deems that we’re very dangerous. Their family isn’t likely to be so careless to underestimate something even if it holds decent value.” stated him.

“Yeah, that’s obviously right. I can even say that what you’re doing right is practically challenge a giant in slumber.”

“By the way, Shin-chan…about your business…” he trailed off, the sharp hawk eyes glances, “When are you going to implement your first partnership with him?”

“Around few days, probably in a week, that’s quite long enough for me to have good preparation against them.” The eyes narrowed forming suspiciousness. A soft chuckle then reflected on his ears following the satire tone of the raven boy whom let out a strike comment.

“Yeah…right, in case of your little fear of the heir.”

His face frowns in dark annoyed expression.

“No, no. I really don’t mean it, Shin-chan.” He makes an amused gesture to appease the next boy’s small anger, followed by longer explanation. The hawk eyes glowering in sharp analytical cryptic gaze, “But since surely your position hold quite crucial role in this, I estimate they already have plan to slowing the process and enhancement. And I’m sure that the heir would definitely hold the dangerous key especially for what I caught in your stories, he has this unique charming ability that able to influence his around,…probably similar to his father.”

The wrinkling line in the forehead straightened as he adjusts the thought he wanted to comment on this particular case, shadow of moments of how the beautiful red-haired boy comport oneself surfaces the unconscious impression the boy marked his mind for one time. Somehow it bothered him so much even though it’s supposed to be usual things he get done for.

It’s not true, couldn’t even be said to be ‘usual’ overall. Not when you catch the view of cross dressing boy who has this unusual genderless aura. The green-haired boy replies the statement with rebutter words, “No, not similar at all”

His head unconsciously is slightly pointing upwards and emerald eyes gazes in floating illusion, seems to be sinks in its own self-drifting. It hold a hypnotized stares as the allurement takes away, and his words in next is spoken in tender, completely in being unaware-like state, “It’s more…subtle, to be precisely, while his father is far in more firmly way.”

Takao’s eyes are widened a little, in his mind and throat be caught some words of thoughts connected with the guess he just now delivered. He remains tight-lipped at the view of his friend’s expression in front of him and turned his attention to the half-full green tea cup, the way of his gaze implying some combined expressions into them, something that is very rare to see it in his partner who usually more in machine-like attitude.

“Was it been able to influence you?” he whispers quietly in almost inaudibly tune, possibly purposeful to be unheard.

“Hm…” Midorima says as he snapped from his reverie, “What do you hinting at?”

The raven boy keeps his quiet and quickly dismissing his own question, “Nothing in particular, better forget about it.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It’s been five days since his first “inspection” at Akashi’s household. He had given the required information to his father such as the positions of the rooms in the house in form of sketch and some things learns about the heir’s roles in this business, also including the information that Akashi Seijuro would be in the same school as him. He did mentioning about the attitudes of both the heir and the head, what he could knew about their family’s interactions. The reaction from his father as usual didn’t stimulates as much as it could, even had only stoic mask regarding the information of Akashi Seijuro’s school, instead just shrugged him the tasks of digging furthermore about Akashi personas to the outsider as if the inside don’t seem matter as in the outside. He wonders whether his father did previously knowing this so that he deliberately thrown into that place, just to obtain this information.

No, his father is pretty much considering it very crucial as the key to be able to predict some of Akashi Masaomi’s movement. Yet, it’s not the right time or to be precisely, he himself can’t possibly obtain the knowledge of person’s usual displayed personality as fast as it, especially not to the folk one who hadn’t retained their individual-identity or expert in concealing their true nature. They’re more likely to blend unconsciously with another, only living up to the expectation to others. This doesn’t mean that they’re not stand out compared to others though, in sense, it’s maybe even giving you more attention because of the reach of prospect.

He himself, in some perspectives, is just like this type of person, yet not only him that could be fall into that categorize. In fact, that’s what the heir of family be formed to be, someone who meet the expectations of others around them, to serve and embrace the roles they’re given in. It’s not like he really have some kind of feeling against it, nothing but his own way of mindset about efficiency of actions and results make him has a slight approve of this. However he does feel something is hollow inside, whether it’s a sign of his rebelliousness of longing for the warm feeling or just the way he were formed.

In this short time, probably a month from this, he’s about to step on his mid-way study, going to the places where there are so many heirs of famous family like him will probably studying in there too. He did dare to say that he’s quite ready of this despite he doubts that he will make real bonds with others, since it’s never his ability to care about such thing like that. This is the first time he’s about to interact with others properly to exchange knowledge he’s usually learn from his private study, also the time when he’s somehow been more reliable to social interactions. Of course, such a thing called credibility much been tool to proving quality of the chosen. His father is the man who set quite high standards after all, and not the kind of person who would send his own son with no counts at all.

**_Shoheiko_** , his chosen studying place, is a **_Han School_** that located near the borderline of Kyoto. This educational institution usually used to educate the children of **_Daimyo_** s or **_Samurai_** s, and sometimes serves the educational of the heir of position higher than **_Daimyo_** such as **_Kuge,_** though the latter would be quite rare. They’re renowned for their noted scholars and serves the learning in Classical Japanese Studies ( **_Kokugaku_** ) such as medicine, Confucianism, Japan’s history, Han learning, East Asian Calligraphy, The Study of Precedent, and also Western Learning ( **_Rangaku_** ) such as astronomy, history of Western, mathematics, music, military arts or science, the interpretation of poems and literature, along with body exercises like equestrianism, [**_Battojutsu_**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battojutsu) ** _,_**[ ** _Naginatajutsu_**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naginatajutsu) ** _,_**[ ** _Sojutsu_**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sojutsu) ** _,_** and [ ** _Hojutsu_**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hojutsu) ** _._**

The amount of subjects that soon will be learned are quite complete for the learning necessity for children who are about to lead the next generation better than the previous. No wonder that his father chose this as a perfect place to learn, since from only on the outside there have been much of insight this school offered. And not just his father that lay his eyes on. Apparently this couldn’t escape Akashi Masaomi’s eyes that seemingly change his mind about growing his son only on his own comfortable cage he probably be confined since he was small. Maybe this place held some worthiness in his eyes or is it because he knew that he had been transferred here??

As of now, his father has decided him to look around the place that soon will be my second home as he will be spend half of my time in this place, for two purposes, that one of it would be because of the lesson and education providing intelligence and the second will be because of the ‘spying’ task on Akashi’s family. To build the familiarity, he said.

The more you know something faster, then the better.

He goes to it using the usual Jinrikisha with his little sister following him because of childish reason such as want to see new thing and want to know the school his bother soon be enjoying its facilities. At first he’s regularly saying no until his sister release a loud whimper that made him sighed in defeat. They currently are in the trip on cobblestone streets and going to be arrived around few minutes as Midorima silencing in contemplation. The road is accompanied by the green view of pine trees that partially hiding the tall castle on the hilltop in his view.

The rickshaw produces a little sound of screech as they both downing their steps to the gate heading towards wide gray field area that overgrown by some plants for some parts. Behind it lay tall castle consist of wood and stone as its primary constructions. The building that once was a military defense, screaming for its intimidation and impression from its sizes and elegant interiors, now its serves reduced primarily into luxurious house of Daimyo and to protect their power base, representation of their power and wealth. Sometimes it also serves as the building substitution for school. Beyond the castle, they lay the realm of flowers landscape goes vast as it blossom slowly in the midst of spring.

“Ne, Onii-chan??”

“Hmph..” he hears his voice answering to the adorable voice in flat manner.

“Can we go the garden in there?” pointed his sister’s hand to the left side of the yard. Midorima for a moment behold the view of it until he nods slowly, “Sure. But I’m only escorting you for few minutes. It’s fine if you still want to explore the garden. As long as you stay in there until I came back since I want to go to explore the other side of castle after this. Do you understand?”

Akemi gazes at him innocently until she widely smiles, “Okay, onii-chan.” she said as the small legs start to running fast towards the garden. Midorima stares at her for a while and then stirring to follow her inside.

His sister, he thought, is spares in the current situation unlike him, as her age is still too young to even understand what business he have gone now. It probably been forced to end once she begin entering her proper age for studying, although the subjects are differ from him. The children of Daimyo should at least aware of the social condition in which they’re living, and should be adopting their skills and intelligence to it. However, as from some gender restriction of society, the kind of such subject should be disallowed girls to learn it, as they should meet the society’s expectations on their roles as faithful wife and obedient mother. Girl and women usually stayed in the house, serves their men really good, and have no choice in choosing their own. Midorima would never experiences what they have gone through, chained into the coffin like that, and to speaking in term, it have been probably better for them to embrace these roles and losing their own identity.

Well, just like many heirs and heads of families in Japan.

He watched the wide smile painted on his sister’s face as she plays with one of Sakura flower strands, full of happiness and unaware of problems in circumstances. Her sister is a kind child, but seemingly less obedient than him when it comes to comply to their parents’ s instruction. In a way, her personality seems more reflecting their mother, as she is the type of laid-back person. Even though she’s filling her perfect house-wife roles, she’s still her own kind of person that doing what she like to do. She’s still bound strong with some traditions, probably due to their father’s nature. His father is a type of person bound by traditional just like him.

Midorima left a couple of words to his sister before he went out to other side of yard and meets the opened hall of the castle as he passed some chamber be styled in **_Tatami._** The eyes of him only squints at some Japanese traditional painting hanging on the wall and a room that contained 80-string koto along with some other classical Japanese instrumental. It reach the points at the edge of the hall in which he finally sees the way to the field of flowers he had seen it parts when they were arrived in the gate.

He descends slowly to it thru stairs of stone connected through the tip of aisle. From the side here, the view become more and more full as his steps becomes further and a big blossoming Sakura tree starts to reveal its existence in the right side near the climb of the cliff. And after that, his eyes captured something unexpected in his part that brings the name back into his head.

Akashi Seijuro.

The heir of Akashi family, the person that he is been assigned to spy on beside his father.

He is there, looking small beside it in comparison, running his hand stroking the tree’s stem as the gentle wind that sweeping the lovely strands of the flowers also fondling soft ruby strands owned by the beautiful heir who standing elegantly. His eyes are closed, seemingly in muse of enjoying the nature of breeze and the beauty of spring, and he is wearing a simple light pink Yukata printed in dragon motif, and the color of it ssuited the spring nuance perfectly. He has no footwear, and wore the bare feet of him without botheration, something that looks like a particular habit that stand out from him. The red head looks inhumanly captivating and simply own the notable elegant pose of him, a thing that got Midorima reminiscing unconsciously in his mind for past few days. Although not every time popped into his head, it at certain times and occasions disturbing him for reasons he can’t listing, something that he never felt it before.

Midorima watches as the heir heaves slowly, inhale and exhale the fresh oxygen in strangely perfect rhythm, stares at it in silent without the intention to interrupt the red-haired boy’s meditation.

Then the ruby orbs opens slowly as if it waking up from deep slumber. It blinks several times before it made it into the sight of him, glancing at him with sober, non-startled emotion within there, and he opens his mouth to speak.

“Oh, it’s you…Midorima-kun.”

Midorima remains unmoved for seconds, halting at the ways he had called him in puzzled. He tried remains sober at it and starts to steps down to the tree, getting closer to the boy’s standing spot and stop when it falls in short distance.

“Fancy to have meets you in here, Akashi Seijuro” he greets the beautiful red-haired boy expressionlessly. Akashi Seijuro stares blankly at him for a second before his lips formed a vacuous, formal smile with politeness, “Fancy to meets you too, Midorima-kun…” he said as his mouth formed a genuine curve. The ruby eyes stares into the emerald eyes deeply, give him a sense of uncomfortable plagues him, then he walks a little distancing his own self from the tree, “Midorima Shintarou, isn’t it? Here to take first look this institution?” turned him as he back at facing him.

Midorima give a very small shrug, “I suppose.” he answered in monotone and silence creep through them afterwards.

Maybe he’s here for it, and perhaps, not quite really. It’s begins what what his father suggested him to, though he really picked it up thinking that the suggestion is good for him to get insight of the place, and another reason probably because he could take a break once with this. Not that he expected to meet his family opponent’s heir in here, but he should really not that surprised considering he already knows that he and him are going to share the same school. But what got him surprise actually, how could he going to this place in the same day as him and almost at the same time?

Is this really a true coincidence? He asks himself mentally?

Moreover, he thought as the emerald eyes squinting at the sight of a pair of flawless bare feet standing on the grass in which its remnant of the snow still there in few, are his feet really not feel cold at all? Normal person would have been felt freezing on their legs, but the boy in front of him just perfectly sober like there were none at all, like it is a usual thing.

Is this one of the results the heir earned when he was still confined in the house?

The tradition from Akashi family, that passed down from generation to generation, probably carry some strange method that quiet not fair if normal people find out, he sharpen his thought. One of those methods possibly having their heir being left in the middle of snow only with their own feet, or it could probably worse.  Even thought this is probably abnormal method, this could help in strengthen the physical strength of person. He should inform this to his father after.

The green-haired boy then decides to mention what he saw to the boy using question, breaking the awkward silence. “Isn’t it cold? It’s true that the winter has ended, but its trail still remains a lot. Moreover, it hadn’t gone long ago.”

His small face turns to him, still in his ambiguous hollow smile, “Ah...you mean my feet? It’s as fine as it is. It’s plain for me so nothing matter.” says the boy as he gives indefinite answer.

‘Plain??!’

Plain means that it’s something that already been experience few times before. So it’s as he thought before, he said to his inner.

Midorima then watched as the red-haired boy in front of him then walks past him, heading to the distance of the yard. He opens his mouth to speak his suggestion, “Let’s move over there, Midorima. I think this place isn’t suitable for us to continue our talk.”

The green boy stupefied, has a feel of hesitation approached him before he finally open his mouth.

“Right.”

.

.

 

* * *

.

.

The alley they walked in is not quite appealing contrast to the gardens surrounding. Footing under them has its color as gray and dull, since it’s made of couple of gray stone that already be polished to be aesthetic ceramics. Their sound of steps is knocking the air in that place as they walking in silence. Akashi then breaks it by his question, the ruby eyes is still stares at the front, blankly without emotion.

“By the way, Midorima-kun, which subjects interested you and what you want to learn in this place?”

“Probably quite many” He said briefly, he continues, “Confucianism, medicine, astronomy and literature, military arts along with the study of precedent…For me, these subjects are the most necessary for my growth. Mainly the study of precedent and military arts, since those two are the uppermost thing you need to have as the heir of one of renowned families of Japan.”

The answer is mostly from what his mind has decided though. The last two subjects he spoke are just what he considers as most necessity, but not what he interested the most. Out of those subjects, he’s the most excels in medicine. He dreamed to be traditional healer when he was still at the age of four years old.  Although once he got older he quickly dismissed it. But it seems like it is one of his best talents.

Beside it, Confucianism and literature are on the other hand beyond the richness of everyday life. It greatly deals with level of intellectual deepness, complexity, creativity of the world and life understanding once you learn these two subjects. The intellectual also could be developed in healthy way by these.

“Confucianism and literature huh…You have very fine of taste, Midorima-kun.” The elegant soft voice praises him in such flatter, entice manner.

Midorima turned around to the boy beside and find a sweet smile escapes the boy lips as his ruby eyes warmer than before even though it still sets in both blankness and warmness. The red head is expressing interest as well as has genuinity in knowing him better. “And you’re also interested in medicine and astrology too. That’s unique of you. It’s very rare to have someone whom interested in such subjects.”

“Thank you for the compliment.” He responds in as it is. To be honest he doesn’t have any answer beside the most casual and polite reply. The green-haired boy then question in returns, in both flavor of curiosity and right manner as he is too observes this boy as well as the genuine feeling that appear inside him, “And how about you, Akashi? Any subjects that interested you??”

“Hm…to talk about it…” whispers him as if in reveries. Midorima shifts his attention to him and sharpen his ears to hear the boy has in his next words, “Probably I’m leaning towards all of it since this is what should be. The study of precedent and military art are certain and must, can’t be denied.”

The green-haired boy is trying to digest the heir’s answer.

‘Towards all, really??’ he thought as his inner chuckles in puzzlement at the statement. ‘Can it, though?’

Word of ‘all’ is too comprehensive to be called as a sole thing since it means to covers everything that this happened to be existed in this world including imbecile things. Such human to reach the perfect state is impossible even though they’re probably capable of being close. The ‘Perfection’ that human can reach probably because it’s what their hearts has sought to, not because it’s ‘really’ it. There is no such thing as perfect, yet when human hearts achieve what they thought to be it, that’s probably when perfection been reached.

But the boy beside him probably really means it as its original concept and not the others. He doesn’t seem to understand about it actually. He grew with his mindset and body trained only for the sake to reach the expectation put on him throughout many years, and it’s probably the sole reason of his existence by his own family. Midorima couldn’t tell other aspects of the boy, but he is certain with this since he is also has this kind of circumstances.

He seems to be on his own world for the most time he saw him, though it just probably only on the impression. This person has perfect composed attitude and skilled in conversation even though he never really joined normal social activities in reality.

The example of perfect heir it seems, like a puppet.

His thought interrupted by the continuity of the red-haired boy’s words.

 “I also decided to learn everything about Western Learning aside from Japanese Classical Studies, such as its history and literature.”

“Western Learning?” the emerald orbs widened at the words.

‘The study of Western History’ he thought. So, Akashi Masaomi sends his son to this place because as far as he know, aside from the high ranking of the subject the study of precedent, this place also has knowing reputation of excels in Western Learning.

Make sense.

That means that Akashi needs his son to understanding culture about the Western so that his own heir can play his roles in his business as fast as it can. And this business at least involved with western side. This confirms that Akashi probably has interaction with Westerners. His next suspiciousness that need to be proven is whether this is a secret business or the role that being given secretly by the Emperor to them.

“Is there any reason why you want to learn it?” asks him to gain next information.

“Reason?”

The heir’s soft voice respond in perplexed, ruby orbs still holds the dull stares. It stares right at him now and its focus is not on the other direction like in before. Midorima’s face tightens at the sudden change and wondering what the reply will be if he ask something that personal.  He then decides to continue his question with something more risked than the previous boundary.

“Yes. Is it your family matters I mean…or is it your own choice?”

His emerald eyes than begin emits uneasiness as the ruby eyes which previously drowned in its soberness begin to little darkened. It instantly sends him chill down to the spine, and instantly he wonders if what he asks is something of great importance that has on his own personal. Maybe, he guess, that Akashi Seijuro may hold some key of Akashi’s family secrets. He seems to be someone that is excellent at hiding something.

“May I ask why you think of that, Midorima-kun?” his former smooth tone voice turned in deeper tone even though his expression is still blank. He doesn’t seems to be angry though, only screams of more suspiciousness. Maybe he is aware of his own position.

‘Thinks about the appropriate answer’ his inner speaks through him.

“I mean that your family, out of another Kuge family, is considered as the most influential in terms of economics influence. And of course those two subjects, study of precedent and military art are considered to be the very important out of them, and the other subjects are also needed, including Western study. But it’s unusual. It’s rare for someone who want to learn about Western history too since most people just need to know its science. Western learning is just important for our country advancement.” explained him as he found the quiet good reason to put up.

He watches as the ruby eyes loosen back to its first. “Do you want to interested to learn about it too, Midorima?” his tone sounds like its teases.

“Actually partially” answers Midorima with brief, “I considered some of it to be unnecessary, but some of them such as music and astronomy are important.”

Akashi blinks at him few times before turned his attention from him to what below him. His expression became little more serious.

“I think that your thinking has quiet be false, Midorima.” states him within his musing. His beautiful tone of voice sounds too tender for seconds, like it’s at its fragility.  The word then continues with usual tone, “There is no such thing as ‘unimportant’. Everything must be required or at least you can’t reach the perfect state that expected.”

This statement escapes the heir’s lips easily as it’s his rule, stating some kind of mindset the heir has and hold for. It clearly indicates that the boy wanting to achieve what he knows as ‘perfectness’ by his own method. It seems that he is trying to mastering amount kind of areas to reach it, and it means that he should at least already learn its bases. Akashi Masaomi is the one probably want his own heir to have this quality.

“By the way, Akashi…” he trails off for a moment, “Are you in your own private study during these years?”

If his assumption is correct, then Masaomi should had his own unique kind of training or study practicing to his son, or…if he’s not the one who directly did it, he must have hired someone else to do as his orders. And of course, since the heir never went out really to society before, he must have received studies at his own home.

“Yes, I was in my own private study that my father gave me only until a year ago. Were you the same, Midorima?” answered him as he asked back.

His hand then pushes the glasses up, “Perhaps could be said like that.” He pauses.

“However, I often joined outdoor learning of some merchants’ s successor, so I often get another insight.”

“Oh…I see.” The red-haired boy murmurs, the gazes aren’t in the reality at all. The boy even wonders this quality of the heir has inside him but at the same time clever at observing his surround.

He then stopped, turns over to him with a smile. This time, Midorima can see that this one has more quality of genuine. “My time is already finished here. My father expects me to should go by few minutes from now.” informs him as he fully turned his front body to him. His emerald eyes can see a Jinrikisha that larger than his own, arrived in front of the castle and settled next to his, and two black-suited butler waiting in front of the gate.

The green-haired boy then see his own sister at the other side of garden beside the yard they now standing, wavering her hands with wide smile,  seems ready to running at him. He then charges his parting to the red-haired boy.

“May I see you again, Akashi.”

It is in three days later, he remembers, while let out a smile to the heir.

“Farewell, Midorima.” The smooth voice replies him. The boy’s expression has a genuine smile that seems beautiful under the spring’s sunlight. He continues the sentences with unexpected words according to him.

“That is quite a fine conversation we had on. I hope that we’re been able to talk like this again in our next meeting. You’re quite an unique person, Midorima-kun.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. This fic is inspired from BL Drama CD “Tsumi no Shitone mo Nureru Yoru” by Yusa Kouji and Kamiya Hiroshi.  
> 2\. Karagami Shoji: Sliding doors of translucent paper with the round handle in Japanese’s traditional house.  
> 3\. Tokonoma: A built-in space in a Japanese style reception room, in which items for artistic appreciation are displayed.  
> 4\. Susoshiki: Long Kimono with its skirt trail along the floor, usually worn by Geisha.  
> 5\. Ushiromigoro: Back main panel in Kimono, excluding sleeves, covering the back portion.  
> 6\. Kuroyuki Flower: Meaning love, and curse.  
> 7\. Kagema: Young male prostitutes  
> 8\. Sode: Sleeve  
> 9\. Wakashu: Adolescent boy age 10-18 years old.  
> 10\. Song to play: Chopin “Raindrops” minutes 2:47- 4:51, or “Moonlit Night”, or Beethoven “Pathetique” part I.  
> 11\. English isn’t my native language.  
> 12\. And I don’t own Kuroko No Basuke.


End file.
